


Puppet Play

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-11
Updated: 2001-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was rereading my daily digests from the RDSS, and though I think Dervla slashed Flibbsy and Lister, nobody's slashed Flibbsy and Rimsy yet. Until now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet Play

**Author's Note:**

> Red Dwarf characters belong to Grant Naylor.

Mr. Flibble whispers something in Rimmer's ear, and Rimmer's eyes widen.

'We can't _possibly_ do that! Who'd clear up the mess?'

He's not talking about doing something nasty to Lister and the other boyz, either.

Mr. Flibble is nibbling his way up Rimmer's thigh now, and the hologram closes his eyes in resignation. 'All right then... but make it good.'

The puppet's beak closes around Rimmer's cock, and starts making soft chewing motions, having an amazing effect on Rimmer. The hologram drops to his knees in the middle of the corridor and moans aloud.

It leaves a nasty stain on his red-and-white gingham dress.

So he was right about the mess...


End file.
